


Spicy Whitefish Sauté

by PeridotMermaid



Series: Netteflix And Chill Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Oral Fixation, Post-Time Skip, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotMermaid/pseuds/PeridotMermaid
Summary: Despite being in the very crowded dining hall, Annette decided this was the perfect time to tease Felix.This was written as for Netteflix And Chill Kink Bingo 2020. You can find more fics, fan art, etc on Twitter under the hashtag #NetteflixAndChill2020 :D It's from July 15th to August 15th, and is for anybody and everybody 18+
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Netteflix And Chill Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831708
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: Netteflix And Chill Kink Bingo 2020





	Spicy Whitefish Sauté

With the professor’s return, so too, did all their former students return to Garreg Mach, ready to fight alongside them.

Since returning to the monastery, Felix and Annette had only grown closer, with Felix practically professing his love to the redhead while in the greenhouse a few moons ago. He admitted to always thinking of her, having trouble sleeping and focusing as his thoughts would inevitably drift to her; even while on the battlefield, an enemy’s sword coming towards him, his body would fight on autopilot while his mind would think of Annette’s adorable smile, and her silly songs.

Within a few days they were practically inseparable, Annette could be found cheering him on while he fought in tournaments, Felix would lie on the tile ground of the greenhouse, using his overcoat as a sort of mat or pillow, as he would listen to Annette sing as she tended to the plants, they would even be found doing chores with one another, with some gossiping about the appropriateness - or lack thereof - of letting a man handle a woman’s laundry, especially if the two were not romantically involved.

While there were rumors of the two being caught sneaking kisses, entering and leaving each other’s rooms at ungodly hours, and even of hickeys peeking out from underneath clothing, no one was able to definitively say whether the two were a couple or not.

The two had agreed to be discreet about their relationship, even to the point of only giving - at best - ambiguous answers to their friends and allies. However, this didn’t mean that they couldn’t enjoy each other’s company while in public, though it did seem that Felix might have to talk with Annette later about _how_ they interacted with others around, as he watched Annette feign innocence, pretending to not realize just how what she was doing was affecting him.

Annette sat across from him in the very crowded dining hall. The dining hall was serving one of the few meals that both Annette and Felix really enjoyed for dinner: Sweet and Salty Whitefish Sauté. She used her fork and knife to carefully cut up the fish before using her fork to bring a piece of the fish up to her mouth; she had purposefully worn her vibrant red lip gloss that day, trying to draw attention to her mouth, well, Felix’s attention at the very least. Annette pretended to not notice Felix watching her as she licked her lips, doing her best to make it look as seductive as she could manage with her very little experience with romance.

Felix watched as Annette opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out of her mouth before placing the bite of fish onto it. The image of Annette with her mouth wide open, tongue stuck far out of her mouth became burned into his brain as he imagined her on her knees, staring up at his cock, jerking him off until he came hard, and watched as his cum splashed onto her tongue and mouth. He pictured her bringing her tongue into her mouth, covered in his cum, and moaning as her entire mouth filled with the taste of his semen, before she would swallow down every last drop.

Felix had been so lost in thought he didn’t even notice that the table they sat at was suddenly a lot more full than before, with Sylvain, Mercedes, Dorothea, and Ingrid joining them. Annette stopped her conversation with Mercedes just long enough to wink at him as she licked her lips again, moaning, with a fork and bite of fish in her mouth, in such a way that to most people it would sound as if she was savoring the flavor of the meal in front of her. Of course in this situation, Felix was not like most people.

Instead of a bite of food in her mouth, Felix imagined her mouth open wide as her lips wrapped around his hard cock, moaning as she sucked him off. All he could think about in that moment was Annette training in private to deepthroat him, using various fruits and vegetables to train her throat just for the day when she could suck him off, so she could bury her face into his crotch as his dick hit the back of her throat, trying her best to breathe through her nose as it was buried into his pubic hair.

“Felix, you should probably eat the rest of your food before Ingrid takes it.” Sylvain nudged Felix with his elbow just before Ingrid leaned over and lightly shoved him, with a pout on her face.

“Go ahead, I’m not very hungry.” Felix rolled his eyes as he slid his half-empty plate over to Ingrid, noticing that she had already started taking bites from his fish.

Felix immediately looked at Annette when she moaned again, as she slid her tongue up the side of her knife - barely sharper than a butter knife - as she licked off the sauce. “While I do love sweets, I have to admit, the saltiness is delicious.” She said, winking at Felix.

Although he could tell that Ingrid had clearly started talking - likely gushing about the flavors of today’s meal - he couldn’t make out any of the words as he and Annette looked into each other's eyes. She had finally finished her meal, however this apparently wasn’t the end of Annette’s teasing as she grabbed her drink, maintaining eye contact with Felix. The drink she had chosen was a simple glass of milk, a seemingly odd choice considering the fish sauté wasn’t spicy, it had the words “sweet” and “salty” in its name.

However now it became painfully obvious to Felix as he watched Annette bring the half empty glass up to her lips. She made a bit of a show of it as she exaggerated her gulps slightly, a few drops of milk sliding down the side of her mouth.

Felix nearly snapped his fork in half as his eyes followed the few droplets as they slid down her mouth and chin, falling just underneath her dress, likely ending up somewhere in between her breasts. His earlier fantasy came to mind as he imagined her attempting to swallow load after load of his cum as she deepthroated him, his semen overflowing from her mouth as it was full with both his cum and his cock. He could practically feel her throat wrapped around his hard dick as she gulped down his semen.

Annette placed down her glass as she swallowed the last gulp of milk, licking up what had fallen around her mouth, and using her hands to clean up what had dropped down her chin and neck. She carefully gathered up her dishes, and stood from the table. Felix hadn’t even noticed her leave until Dorothea cleared her throat loudly, obviously trying to get Felix’s attention.

“Are you not going to help her with those?” Dorothea laughed lightly as she winked at him.

Felix grumbled under his breath before standing from the table, his face burning bright red as he listened to his friends laugh as he followed after Annette. He was going to have a nice, long _chat_ with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my Twitter for updates on new Netteflix And Chill Bingo works, or for new chapters on my series Reunited! (No hard feelings if you don't want to though ^^) @Peridot_Mermaid / https://twitter.com/Peridot_Mermaid


End file.
